Peeta Meets Pita Chips
by Candymouse22
Summary: What happens when Peeta wakes up in a white room? Why are there two girls? What do they want with him? What is in that bag? You'll never know unless you read! Bad summary, good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to the ALWAYS amazing Suzanne Collins. I also don't own pita chips.**

It took Peeta a few seconds to realize that was not in his room. Instead, he was in a white room, reminding him of when- "No. Don't even think about it," He told himself. He was **fine**. He was **not** insane, the Capital was no more. "But where am I? Why am I here?" Peeta asked himself. He thought about it. Then he thought about it some more, and some more, and some more but it Peeta could not think of why or why he was here. He was about to ask, if there _was_ anyone there, when he heard someone say, "Look! He's awake!"

Peeta turned his head to see two teenage girls running towards him. Out of habit, Peeta felt his pockets for a weapon, in case these girls wanted to kill him. There was no such thing in his pockets. Finally the girls reached him. One of them, Peeta noticed, was taller than the other and had longer golden-brown hair. The other girl had shorter and curlier reddish brown hair and glasses. Both had brown eyes and looked about thirteen or fourteen. "Hi Peeta!" The curly haired girl said. "Who are you two, why did you take me here and what do you want with me?!" Peeta responded almost instantly. "Whoa," The taller girl said, holding up her hands. "We don't wanna hurt you and we're not going to." "Well then what do you want me for?" Peeta asked. The curly haired girl, whose name was Belle, pulled out a large bag of chips. "Want some?" "They're _really_ good!" Hazel (the taller girl) said.

Some the three were munching on the chips. "Wow," Peeta said after awhile, chewing, "These _are_ good!" "See," Belle said, amused, "We told you so." "Yeah, yeah," Peeta said, waving a hand dismissively. "Wh-" "Ew you're getting crumbs all over the place!" Hazel complained. "Don't talk until you've finished chewin', yeesh!" Belle said, clearly annoyed. "My five year brother knows that!" Peeta was about to open his mouth to reply when both girls glared at him. Sullenly, Peeta finished chewing and said, "So _where_ are we?" "Oh you know," Belle said, "Just some random abandoned Capital building we found!" "Why- never mind." It was quiet for a few minutes until Peeta broke it. "Well, um, it's been nice eating these chips but I should probably head back before Katniss tries to kill someone." "Awww!" The girls pouted. "Fine." Just as Peeta was about to leave, he said, "Oh what are these chips called? I've gotta get more!"

"Well we're glad you asked Peeta," The girls said, both giggling. "They're called, *laugh*, _pita chips_! Spelled P-I-T-A!" Hazel said, bursting into laughter. "They're named after _you_ , ya know." "Really?" Peeta said in shock, nearly choking. After all, it wasn't everyday that you were told there was a chip named after you! "No," Belle said, " _Peeta_ was named _after_ the pita chips!" "No," Haze said, clenching her fists, "The pita chips were named _after_ Peeta!" "No he wasn't!" Belle replied, her cheeks as red as a raspberry. " _Yes. He. WAS!_ " With that, Hazel lunged at Belle. Belle responded by throwing a book at her. "That's it!" Hazel said, a murderous look in her eyes. "I'm gonna kill you!" Peeta got between the two girls, who were trying to hit each other. "Hey, come on," He said, "Does it really matter which came first?" Peeta was hoping that would make the girls come to their senses, but that only made them more insistent on the matter, as they said, **"YES!"** Peeta sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 **Belle: Hey guys!  
Hazel: So the author wants to thank you for reading this!  
Belle: Hey, I was-  
CM: Okay you two, I'll take it from here.  
Belle and Hazel: *grumble and walk away.*  
CM: Hi, so, um I hope you like this. Sorry if it was sort of dull. This was based off something my friend and I were talking about last year, as we walked home from school. We were eating pita chips and she said,"What if Peeta was introduced to pita chips by us?" And I said, "Yeah! How do you think he'd react when we told him they were named after him?!" My friend then said, "No, Peeta was named ****_after_** **the pita chips." I disagreed and told my friend so. She then said, "Oh my gosh! What if** ** _we_** **introduced them to him and you said they were named after him and I said he was named after them and then we fought about it?!"  
So that's how I came up with this. I was Hazel, and my friend was Belle. I want to thank my friend for giving me this idea for a story. But now, I must ask you, which came first: Peeta or the pita chips? As soon as I figure out how, I will post a poll so you guys can vote! On Monday (or later next week), I will post the winner in the next chapter. Please vote because it's my friend's birthday on Monday and I think she'd like to know who won. Thank you for reading, and please review!  
Belle and Hazel: Yes, please do!**


	2. And the Results Are

**Ugh, do I have to do this every time? I don't own The Hunger Games, S** **uzanne Collins does.**

* * *

"Urg! I can't take it any more!" Hazel said, flopping on to the white couch dramatically. "What?" Belle said, rolling her eyes at her friend. "That I'll always be better than you?" "NO! And shut up, Belle," Hazel replied, suddenly looking down-cast. "Well what is is then?" Belle said, wondering why her friend was so down-in-the-dumps. Hazel shot her a 'how-the-fudge-do-you-not-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

"Well what do ya think I am," Belle said crossly, "A mind reader?!" "We still haven't gotten the poll results!" Hazel finally said. "Oh my gosh how could I have forgotten about that?!" Belle said in shock. The two were quiet for a few minutes before Peeta burst into the room. "PEETA!" Hazel and Belle screamed and started running towards the blond haired victor. "DOHAVETHEPOLLRESULTS?!" They said in unison. "Whoa, calm down," He said, his eyes wide from the outburst, "And said that again. Slowly." "Okay. Do. You. Have. The. Poll. Results?" "I was afraid you two were going to ask that," Peeta muttered. "What?!" Belle called out obnoxiously. "Do you mind?" Hazel said, "You're screaming in my ears." "Hazel that's not important right now," Belle said matter-of-factly. "What is important is the poll results." The two girls then stared at Peeta, blinking every fifteen seconds. "Okay, yes," Peeta said, "I _do_ have the poll results, but you're not going to like them."

"GIMMIE!" Hazel and Belle screamed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Peeta said, his eyes darting back and forth. "And the poll results are. . . WHAT! Only _TWO_ VOTES!" "I warned you two."

* * *

 **Hi guys! First of all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, and secondly, please vote! I know my story is pretty crappy and that's okay, but please vote! Otherwise,** **Hazel and Belle will take you down.** ** _And_** **there won't be a third chapter. Thank you, R &R, and I'll see ya later!  
-Candymouse22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what?! I have returned from writers block! So lower your pitchforks+torches and R &R! **

* * *

Hazel and Belle: **HI! Did ya miss us!**

Belle: **Oh what are we saying of course they missed us!**

Hazel: _**Anyways**_ **, today we are finally gonna tell you the final poll results!**

Belle: **Are you ready?!**

Hazel: **What's that? You're** not **ready?! WELL TOO BAD YOU MOTHER-**

Belle: **HAZEL THERE MIGHT BE FREAKING LITTLE KIDS READING THIS!**

Hazel: **Alright, alright sheesh!**

Hazel and Belle: **And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the poll results are . . .*drum roll*. . . A TIE?!**

Belle: **Are you freaking kidding?! The winner was obvious!**

Hazel: **THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! GOOD RIDDANCE!**

 **Hi! Sorry it was so painfully short but now that I've wrapped this up, I'm going to be working on other stories! Thank you to those who read this and I'll see you next time!  
-Candymouse22 **


End file.
